Agradecimiento Eterno
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Un gemido ahogado en su garganta, más lágrimas resbalando desde sus ojos y perdiéndose en las comisuras de su labios, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Frente a sus ojos había dos camillas, dos únicas camillas sobre las cuales se encontraba el fin de su vida. James y Lily Potter, muertos.


_**Disclaimer**_: _Ninguno de los personajes, ni el potterverso me pertenecen, como podéis comprobar Todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling, los empleo por pura diversión._

_**Notas de la autora**_: _Este fic participa en el "**Reto temático de marzo: San Mungo**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**". No quería estropear la trama del shot pero quiero aclarar que esto está situado el 31 de octubre del 1981, (Gracias a Cris Snape por la correción) tras la muerte de los Potter, en el hospital San Mungo, donde les hacen el reconocimiento y los debidos exámenes médicos pertinentes antes de firmar el parte de defunción. He buscado información, tanto en inglés como en español, y no he encontrado nada referente a ello, así que he tirado adelante con la idea._

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia. _

* * *

**A**gradecimiento **E**terno

Por,_ Kyde Valentine_

Dentro del hospital mágico más importante, en aquellos pasadizos serpenteantes, adornados con carteles sobre donaciones de sangre y órganos, enmarcados con grandes ventanales que intentaban dar un poco de vida a las inanimables estancias. Justo en aquella ala del Hospital San Mungo destinada al reconocimiento de cadáveres, frente a la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación, la única en la que a nadie le gustaría estar, justo en ese preciso lugar y en ese preciso instante, Remus John Lupin, Moony para los amigos, orgulloso Merodeador y ex-prefecto de Gryffindor, sí, él mismo, sentía que todo su mundo iba a derrumbarse una vez cruzase aquella pequeña puerta, construida frente a sus dorados ojos, tristes y desanimados, con un deje de rojez debido al llanto que lo ha acompañado durante la mayor parte del día, para su más mortífera tortura.

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas del solitario pasillo, como si el cielo se solidarizase con él, con el momento, y acompañase sus silenciosas lágrimas, que resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas y se perdían en algún punto del suelo. Con la mirada fija en la puerta, donde una pequeña inscripción en letras negras sobre un fondo blanco rezaba "Sala de autopsias y reconocimientos", se retorcía las manos, tratando de hacerse a sí mismo tanto dolor físico como el que sentía en su corazón. _Reconocimiento_, releyó irónicamente en su foro interno, _aquí no hay nada que reconocer_… Sabía quiénes estaban ahí dentro y sabía exactamente qué había pasado unas horas antes.

Fuera de aquellas robustas paredes los ciudadanos del mundo mágico se regocijaban, celebraban el día que recordarían el resto de sus vidas, el día en el que El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado. Cantaban odas por la muerte del Señor Oscuro, por el Niño Que Sobrevivió, por el bien del Mundo Mágico, ajenos al dolor que se arremolinaba y corría por las venas del joven que se encontraba frente a aquella habitación, ajenos al dolor que estaba sufriendo, más punzante que una daga de acero entre sus entrañas, más duradero que la misma muerte. No podía culparles, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Una mínima parte de su ser también se alegraba de aquel día, de que todo, por fin, tras años de luchas, de muertes, de desesperación y de llantos hubiese acabado. Lástima que el fin de la Primera Guerra Mágica también significaba el fin de su vida, y no en el sentido literal o mortal, que más le hubiese gustado a él.

Suspiró mientras sentía como su mente y su corazón le gritaban que saliese huyendo de aquel maldito hospital, que diese media vuelta y fingiese haberse perdido en los laberintos que encerraban las plantas de aquel edificio. Pero el deber, ¡ah, el deber! Él, el siempre calmado y estudioso merodeador, el que tenía todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas que pasaran por su mente, había llegado el día en el que se había quedado estático, sin respuestas. La garganta seca, los ojos empañados en lágrimas y el corazón en un puño, su sangre bombeando a la mayor velocidad que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, justo como antes de un examen. Solo que aquello no era un examen, era la puñetera vida real. Y sus amigos se encontraban atravesando aquella puerta, aquella puerta que tanto temía cruzar. Porque sabía qué iba a encontrarse.

Suspiró con fuerza, levantándose del asiento en el que llevaba lo que le parecían horas, incluso días, sentado. Se había aparecido aquella misma mañana, tras haber recibido las agridulces noticias. Con paso lento, miedoso, se acercó a la puerta, estirando el brazo para alcanzar el pomo y cuando sus yemas lo rozaron se quedó estático de nuevo lo que parecían años. Tenía ganas de gritar, de darse de cabezazos contra la pared, de lanzarse a sí mismo un hechizo desmemoriante y poder olvidarse de los siete magníficos años que había pasado en Hogwarts, de los dos años que habían seguido a esos, de sus amigos, de Peter, de Sirius, de James, de Lily… Cerrando los ojos consiguió por fin encerrar el pomo entre su temblorosa mano y tiró de la puerta hacia adentro, dejando el suficiente espacio para que su propio cuerpo pudiese adentrarse en la habitación a tientas, sin abrir los ojos.

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se llenó de aire, y valor, los pulmones y abrió los ojos.

Un gemido ahogado en su garganta, más lágrimas resbalando desde sus ojos y perdiéndose en las comisuras de sus labios, los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Frente a sus ojos había dos camillas, dos únicas camillas sobre las cuales se encontraba el fin de su vida. James y Lily Potter, muertos, cubiertos por sendas sábanas blancas.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, logró que sus pies le respondieran para acercarse y colocarse en medio de las dos camillas. Le temblaban las rodillas y ya apenas le quedaban lágrimas en sus secos ojos, pero ahí seguía, llorando como si no hubiese mañana y, a decir verdad, para él, no la había. Su mundo se había desmoronado aquella misma mañana al recibir el patronus de la Orden dando las noticias sobre la verdadera historia de la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Los habían traicionado. Lily y James habían sido traicionados por quien menos esperaban y Voldemort se había dirigido hacia su escondite para acabar con aquel que iba a interponerse en su ascenso a la gloria. James había sido el primero en caer, había luchado como él mismo sabía para proteger a su familia, a su preciosa pelirroja y su pequeño Harry, con esos ojos, los adorados ojos de su madre. Pero no había servido de nada, Voldemort había acabado con su vida sin piedad. Tras eso se había dirigido escaleras arriba en busca de los otros dos miembros de la familia. Lily suplicó por la vida de su hijo, para que no le hiciese daño a Harry, pero no había servido de nada, la maldición asesina también había acabado con su vida. En cuanto a Harry… No sé sabe bien cómo, pero la maldición rebotó sobre él y dio en Voldemort quien desapareció. Según Albus, fue la protección de su madre, de Lily, la que logró que el hechizo rebotara.

Pero a él, ahora mismo, poco le importaba cómo y qué había sucedido. El hecho era que sus mejores amigos habían sido traicionados y él los había perdido.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, dejando que su mente viajase a través de sus recuerdos, a aquellos días en el tren, cuando los conoció, cuando Sirius y James aparecieron frente a sus ojos y, más tarde, Peter se les unió. Él nunca había tenido a nadie con quien contar, nadie se había acercado jamás, bien por fuese por miedo o por superioridad. Pero allí, donde Albus Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, de una nueva vida, había conocido a los que fueron, son y serían sus mejores amigos de por vida. Recordaba cada una de sus charlas hasta las tantas de la noche, todas sus bromas, ya fuesen a Slytherin o a cualquier otra persona que a Sirius se le pasase por la mente. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en ello. También recordaba sus escapadas hasta la Torre de Astronomía, con una botella de Whisky de Fuego que ve a saber de dónde la había sacado Sirius. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba la mayor muestra de aprecio que jamás hubiese podido recibir y la que selló su amistad, cuando James, Sirius y Peter se enteraron que él era un licántropo, no huyeron, todo lo contrario, se las ingeniaron para convertirse en animagos ilegales y unirse a él, haciendo de su tortura mensual una aventura.

Dirigió la vista hacia la camilla que quedaba a su derecha, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza hasta que el férreo gusto de la sangre inundó su boca y le provocó un escalofrío. No quería levantar la sábana, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Con un movimiento rápido y forzado estiró el brazo para dejar visible el rostro de James Potter. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse y tubo que sujetarse en la camilla para no caer al suelo, James, el siempre tan risueño Prongs, tenía el rostro serio, sin rastros de expresión alguna. Se le hacía imposible observar a su amigo y verlo sin su característica sonrisa pilla bordeando sus rosáceos labios, que ahora tenían un tono más bien tirando a morado. Lo imaginaba correteando por los pasillos, su característica risa, incordiando a Lily en la biblioteca, tan lleno de vida como siempre, sin embargo, allí estaba, inerte sobre aquella puñetera camilla. Apretó los puños mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor entre sus labios. Muerto frente a sus ojos y sin haber podido hacer nada por ayudarlo.

—James… —el nombre salió de entre sus labios como un susurro, empapado de todo el dolor que albergaba dentro de él en aquellos momentos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que su amigo lo escucharía, estuviese donde estuviese en aquellos momentos y él necesitaba darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho durante aquellos siete años que había permanecido a su lado—. N-No… sé por dónde empezar… —intentó esbozar media sonrisa pero más bien pareció una mueca de dolor—. Toda mi vida he estado huyendo de lo que soy, de mí mismo —las palabras salían de su boca por inercia, dejando que su corazón hablase por él—. Nunca he llegado a apreciarme a mí mismo, pero tú me enseñaste a creer en lo que soy. Me integraste en el grupo como a uno más, como a un hermano. Nunca tendré vida suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí —hizo una pausa, para poner en orden sus propias ideas—. ¿Sabes? Sirius me contó que la idea de haceros animagos para ayudarme en luna llena fue tuya, no sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba. Siempre has sido un trozo de pan y sé, de buena mano, que Lily apreció eso en ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Sí, esa pequeña pelirroja que declaraba abiertamente su odio hacia ti, sabía muy bien qué tenía frente a sus ojos y qué albergabas debajo de toda esa altanería y egocentrismo bajo la que solías esconderte.

Desvió la mirada hacia la otra camilla, cerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Armándose de más valor del que jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado, dejó también visible el rostro calmado y pálido de Lily Potter. Pareció perder la vista durante un instante y creyó que iba a desmayarse del dolor punzante que sentía en su corazón. Verlos allí, a ambos, juntos, pero a la vez separados le hacía sentirse extraño.

—Siempre tan calmada, Lily —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta puesto que apenas podía hablar debido a la falta de hidratación—, incluso así, en… —intentó omitir la palabra—, este estado, tu bondad te delata. Siempre has visto el bien en la gente, en James, en mí… Lo viste hasta en Snape, que no sé ni cómo pudiste. Pero eso no importa… Tengo tanto que agradecerte a ti también, que no me alcanzará la vida para ello.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró aquellas largas tardes de invierno en la Sala Común, sentados junto a la gran chimenea que les proporciomaba un calorcillo agradable, mientras se mofaban de James y de su equipo de Quidditch que entrenaban fuera en el campo a menos cinco grados, mientras ellos estaban allí, en la acogedora sala, sentados en el sofá, rodeados de libros y pergaminos. Aquella era su idea de un viernes perfecto, estudiando junto a su mejor amiga y compañera de ronda de prefectos, su compañera de reprimendas a sus amigos, aunque más bien de regañar a sus amigos se encargaba ella sola, él era solo un mero espectador. Pero así era Lily, justa, leal y, sobretodo, con un gran amor y devoción por las normas.

Los miró a ambos, tumbados como si estuviesen dormidos y sólo pudiesen despertar con un beso de amor verdadero. El único problema era que solo había una persona para cada uno que pudiese despertarlos de aquel sueño y, en esos momentos, estaba inerte a su lado. James y Lily. Lily y James. Nunca podías imaginar al uno sin el otro. Sin poder soportarlo más toda su voluntad de permanecer fuerte y aguantar el llanto se derrumbó y se dejó caer al suelo, rasgando sus rodillas, mientras sus ojos, ya cansados de llorar, volvían a transformarse en una cascada de lágrimas interminable y sus sollozos iban en aumento al hacerse presente la idea de un día a día sin ninguno de sus mejores amigos a su lado. Con las manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando como nunca en su vida había llorado, sabía que había perdido la mitad de su corazón aquel fatídico 31 de octubre de 1981. No podía imaginarse un día a día sin las bromas y las risas de James y Sirius inundando la estancia y las severas miradas de Lily, en las cuales escondía una sonrisa cómplice, las noches sentados en la terraza disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla y charlando de temas triviales, como los resultados de los últimos partidos de Quidditch. Todo, todo aquello había desaparecido para siempre.

Estuvo en el suelo lo que le parecieron meses, incluso años, hasta que su garganta no pudo producir sonido alguno y sus ojos se secaron de lágrimas. Con pesadez se levantó del suelo y observó a sus amigos por última vez.

No podía verlos así. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se las ingenió para apartar el carrito de herramientas del medio de ambas camillas y las juntó. Con sumo cuidado sacó la mano de ambos y las unió. Esa era la forma en la que habían permanecido y en la que permanecerían para siempre, juntos.

—Siento todo esto —la voz ronca salió de su garganta, unas octavas más baja de lo normal—. Siento no haber podido hacer nada por vosotros… —sus ojos volvieron a aguarse—. Mi agradecimiento hacia vosotros será eterno. Y nunca os dejaré de estimar, ni os olvidaré… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo decir aquellas palabras que llevaban en su mente todo el día, aquellas palabras que significaban tanto y que terminaban con tantas cosas. Carraspeó de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta, mientras más lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y simplemente dijo:— Adiós.

Y, tras echarles un último vistazo, se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose por última vez de su pasado, presente y futuro.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado el fic, sí, no? ¡Me lo comentáis aquí abajo? ¡Y muchas gracias por leerlo, cositas!

**Kyde**, _Out_!


End file.
